Warrior Cats (FANMADE) B1
by echoheart0324
Summary: A cat named Shade, is living the kittypet (house cat) life. His whole family is dead, because once he had lived in the wild, until some wild cats 'kill' them. But one day another cat appears and brings Shade into ThunderClan. Can Shade be accepted into ThunderClan and fit in? (EITHER ON HOLD OR REWRITTING)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mother! Are you here? I need you!" yelled a poor scrawny black kit with dark blue eyes. The kit had a scar right over his eye, with a voice that was incredibly creaky.

"Shade, quickly go! Before the wild cats catch you!" shouted his mother's voice faintly.

Shade's little ears perched down from fright, and sprinted out.

His poor paws felt sore and his eyes were burning from being scared for too long. His throat was tight and his back was bleeding from the scratches from the wild cats.

He had to run, far away from his home...and start new...start fresh...and have another chance.

Shade could hear yowls of his family members and friends. Fresh scent of blood could be smelled.

Shade would never see them again, nor would he see what actually happened that day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(A few years later...)

Shade was basking near the window. Of course his owner was planting flowers in the backyard.

"Hey Shade, have you ever wondered what's out there?" asked a white, small, young female cat with amber eyes walking up to Shade.

"No...but Amber, what if it's dangerous out there!" replied Shade looking at the forest, getting up, and feeling a bunch of emotions in his heart.

Amber's expression stayed serious, but her eyes seemed to be telling him, that something had once happened there, that changed her life forever.

"Amber, I-" started Shade, but their owner interrupted.

"Amber! Can you come over here for a second!" called out their owner.

"Sorry, I have to go, we'll talk later," sighed Amber and padded away.

Shade sighed and looked back at the forest again, wondering what could've happened over there, after he ran away.

 _ **"A cat full of heart, will pass his fear, and save the world..."**_ whispered a deep male's voice.

Shade's ears perched up and gulped. He had to be hearing things...but before he could go back inside a small, thin, mottled,pale gray tabby tom with blind, pale blue eyes, was looking at him from the forest, in the bushes spying.

 **Please review and follow! I'd really appreciate it. I'll update more soon =3.**


	3. Chapter 2

Shade sighed and stared at Amber. Okay maybe he did have a bit of a crush on Amber...who can't love a beautiful she-cat like her!

"You there!" hissed a voice, that startled Shade.

"Y-Yes?" stammered Shade and slowly turned around.

The same cat that was spying on him was staring directly at him.

Shade was shaking terribly and gulped.

"Who are you? Bramblestar had asked me to check this place out to see if there are any herbs! Answer or prepare to be questioned by...Bramblestar!" growled the cat.

Shade took a deep breath and stared at the cat, this time with more courage.

"No who are you!" hissed Shade.

"Jayfeather what are you doing?!" interrupted a voice, but Shade was too scared to see who the cat was.

"Umm...collecting herbs! I'll be there in a sec!" yelled Jayfeather.

Jayfeather gave Shade a weak shove and quickly padded away into the forest.

 **Jayfeather is being quite rough on Shade. What will happen next? Stay tuned, review, and fav. =3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay. I have been updating my other stories and been really busy. Enjoy!**

Shade sighed and wondered...what if he could go into the forest and see what Jayfeather was up to, and maybe ask Amber to join him!

"Shade...I've wanted to ask you something," interrupted Amber, who was right in front of him.

"Oh, Amber! Umm...sure go ahead," smiled Shade, feeling slightly embarrassed about what he did right in front of Amber.

"Do you want to go out in the forest with me? Being a house cat is just...tiring me out. So do you want to go out there with me?" asked Amber, her amber eyes twinkling.

"I...I would love to! I would go anywhere with you!" smiled Shade, blushing.

"Great! Come on!" smiled Amber.

The two cats smiled and padded into the forest where Jayfeather had went into.

After a short amount of time they had managed to get into the forest.

"It's beautiful out here!" gasped Shade looking around, but his past memories didn't make it that beautiful.

"It's better than it looked from our home," smiled Amber and her eyes darted all around.

There was suddenly a deep growl from behind them.

"Shade, did you hear that?" asked Amber.

Shade gulped and could smell a smell that he never had smelled before.

"Watch out!" yelled a voice.

Shade closed his eyes real tight, and could smell fresh blood and another cat.

Shade could hear yowls, and yells. Finally the sounds stopped

"Be careful next time," sighed a fluffy pale smoky-gray she-cat with amazing blue eyes.

Shade was astonished on her beauty and was speechless, completely forgetting about Amber.

"I could only save you, not your friend," sighed the she-cat.

Shade completely forgot about Amber and desperately looked around for her.

When Shade found her...she was dead.

Her white fur was dabbed with red blobs and her eyes were lifeless.

"Amber..." Shade whispered and dipped his head onto Amber's soft white fur.

"You must be startled from your loss. Follow me," smiled the she-cat.

 **I did a long chapter for you guys to make up for the delay. I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Shade sighed and kept thinking about Amber.

"So, what were you doing in the forest?" asked the she-cat.

"Oh, it's just my best friend and I, really wanted to see this forest," answered Shade, feeling so many painful memories.

"Well I'm Dovewing, you are?" smiled the she-cat.

"Me? Well I'm Shade, and my friend back there was Amber," sighed Shade.

All the cats he loved...were gone, and all because of the wild.

"Well you were lucky I was there to help you there, Shade. That animal is a baby badger...I think. Anyways let's get Jayfeather to treat your wounds," smiled Dovewing.

"J-Jayfeather!" gasped Shade.

"Yes, do you know him?" asked Dovewing, her eyes sparkling...just like Amber's.

"Yeah, I met him at my home," replied Shade.

"Oh, all right," smiled Dovewing.

 **Short. I know short. I'll update soon!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Dovewing made a halt and urged Shade to follow her.

Shade followed and gasped as he saw a whole camp full of cats.

"Now this Shade, is ThunderClan," smiled Dovewing.

Shade stepped into ThunderClan and looked around in awe.

"Come. You have to meet our leader, Bramblestar, and we still have to treat those wounds," smiled Dovewing, giving Shade a warming smile.

Shade almost felt like he was going to explode of happiness when he was around Dovewing.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Dovewing already at a cave.

"Coming!" smiled Shade and ran after her.

 **Short...SHORT...SHORT!? I know how disappointed you guys are. I'll try to make the next couple a bit longer!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is going to be short...I'll try better next time...anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Shade entered the cave and saw a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Shade could feel something inside him, he seemed to be the leader of all the cats in ThunderClan.

"Who are you?" asked the tom.

"I'm Shade," bowed Shade, feeling really nervous.

"Dovewing, where did you find this young cat?" asked the tom.

"Bramblestar, I found him at the forest, he was going to be killed by a baby badger! His friend died during the battle. And I'm pretty sure Jayfeather knows something about this cat," smiled Dovewing.

Jayfeather suddenly came in with a bundle of herbs.

"Oh Jayfeather, I was about to go talk to you," sighed Bramblestar.

Jayfeather stared at Shade and set the herbs down gently.

"Why is this kittypet here?" snarled Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, give him a chance to stay here. I have a feeling...this cat is special!" whispered Dovewing and walked over to Shade's side.

"Fine, do what you want. Don't blame me if he dies on the first day here," muttered Jayfeather and stormed out.

 **That ends today's chapter! Eesh Jayfeather, give Shade a chance! ;)**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm actually sad that I killed Amber...wait...YES! Anyways...enjoy! Don't worry I have no tricks up my sleeves** ***smiles innocently*.**

 **Chapter 7**

Shade looked around ThunderClan, wondering what sort of things he could find out, maybe there were secrets...

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the High Rock, for a meeting!" yelled Bramblestar. (sorry I don't remember much, so deal with it.)

Shade stared at it confused, and Dovewing suddenly appeared out of nowhere and nudged him to go to the meeting.

When he arrived at the 'meeting' Bramblestar called him.

"Now, Shade, you may be new, and you may be a kittypet, but there's something we sense something special in you, so...do you want to stay in ThunderClan?" asked Bramblestar.

Some of the cats in the crowd snickered and whispered.

"I...I guess so," smiled Shade, feeling like he made a wise decision.

"Come up here...Shade," smiled Bramblestar.

Shade turned around and saw Dovewing nudge him forth, as if she knew this was coming.

Shade nodded and went up the High Rock.

"Shade, do you promise to uphold the apprentices code, even at the cost of your life?" asked Bramblestar.

Shade looked around and saw Dovewing's eyes sparkled directly at him. Shade took a deep breath and stared at Bramblestar's amber eyes.

"I do," bowed Shade and saw Bramblestar smile at him.

"Then from now on...you'll be known as Shadepaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing, who seems to have a special interest in you," winked Bramblestar and called the meeting over.

Shade smiled as Dovewing approached him.

"From now on...I guess I'm training you," smiled Dovewing brightly.

"When does training start?" asked Shade feeling so much energy go through him.

"Tomorrow. Go get some rest in the apprentices' den. You have a big day tomorrow!" smiled Dovewing and walked away.

If only Amber was here, Shade thought, feeling like it was his fault that Amber had died. Then he padded off to the apprentices' den, and start fresh.

 **That ends today's chapter! I'm proud of myself for making Shade into an apprentice! Now here's a question and answer wisely in the reviews...do you think Amber should've survived? Why? Answer in the reviews!  
Stay tuned, review and fav! =3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

"Wake up!" called a voice.

When Shadepaw woke up, he saw Jayfeather's grouchy face.

Shadepaw quickly stumbled back.

"I was checking your wounds you had earned from yesterday!" growled Jayfeather.

Shadepaw suddenly noticed that there were some herbs on his wounds.

"Dovewing, said that you should get up earlier, so you can train earlier," muttered Jayfeather and walked away.

Shadepaw quickly ran out and saw Dovewing smiling at him.

"Have a mouse," suggested Dovewing and handed him a mouse.

 **Short...chapter. I know.**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ugh...I had to rewrite this due to the fact, it deleted itself. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Shadepaw took a bite of the mouse Dovewing had given him.

The mouse tasted quite delectable...just like it did...when he was in the wild, years ago.

"So, what do you think of it?" asked Dovewing, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling.

"It's...pretty good!" smiled Shade and finished eating it in a few moments.

"Now let's go and start training!" smiled Dovewing.

Shadepaw smiled brightly, and could feel his cheeks go a bright pink, after all Dovewing seemed pretty...pretty nice, of course!

After a few minutes, Dovewing brought Shadepaw to Training Grounds.

"This is Training Grounds! Where the apprentices train with the warriors, and improving their skills of attacking and defensing!" explained Dovewing.

Shade couldn't help and wonder, what it would be like to train an apprentice, were they all like him?

"Alright, let's start with your attacking moves, to see what skills you know! Even though you're a kittypet, let's just see!" smiled Dovewing warmly.

Shadepaw returned the smile, and dived into the bushes, which hid his scent pretty well.

Shadepaw was so focused on trying to attack Dovewing from the bushes, that he stumbled onto something...familiar.

"Ugh...get off me!" moaned the voice.

Shadepaw was startled and sniffed the object below him. The 'thing' smelled like dried blood and of the wild...and something familiar.

"Get off me!" growled the voice, a bit more sturdier.

Shadepaw quickly leaped off, and noticed it was a she-cat with rough white fur, splotched with dark red splotches of dried blood and piercing amber eyes, that seemed to be showing grief and sadness, with anger mixed in.

"I lost my love...my love I have loved the most...for a few years, I had kept my eyes on him, hoping he would notice me. Now me can't...due to the fact, he's gone! I lost him after a small animal attacked us! I fell into darkness and when I woke up he was gone! His name is Shade...I've loved him right away...I NEED HIM! These dumb woods made me lose him. The idiotic wild tried to split us apart. I can't give up looking for him! I'll never stop looking for Shade...it's all my fault!" cried the she-cat.

Before Shadepaw could say anything, the she-cat stared at him with grieving eyes.

"Get away from me, wild cat!" hissed the she-cat and scratched Shadepaw's face, then stared at him once more, her face still streamed with sad tears.

The she-cat then ran off into the deeper part of the woods, leaving Shadepaw alone in the bushes with a new gash.

"Shadepaw, you've been standing there for most of our training time!" called Shadepaw.

Shadepaw glanced at the area where the she-cat just fled into, and smiled. Maybe...just maybe there was a chance that Amber was still alive.

When Shadepaw made it back to Dovewing, she told him to go to Jayfeather's den and get his gash checked.

For the rest of the day, Shadepaw didn't utter a word.

 **I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Question: Who do you think the she-cat is? What role do you think she will play?**

 **I think this chapter was better than the other version I typed (that got deleted when I was trying to save it).**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys for reviewing! I appreciated them! :3**

 **Merry Christmas Eve, guys! Anyways...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

It had been several days since Shadepaw's encounter with the strange mysterious she-cat.

"Shadepaw, are you alright? You've been...in your thoughts recently," asked Dovewing, stroking Shadepaw's back.

Shadepaw could feel an empty black hole in his chest...without Amber, nothing was alright for him.

"Shadepaw!" yelled Dovewing, shaking him softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dovewing. I didn't mean to make you worry like that," said Shadepaw, shaking his head, trying to push his thoughts away.

"Come on let's go train," smiled Dovewing.

Shadepaw nodded, maybe he could encounter the she-cat again.

They were both back at Training Grounds and Shadepaw felt really bouncy.

"Now...show me your defense! For the past couple days I have seen your hunting skills and attacking skills, but what sort of defense skills do you have?" asked Dovewing, getting into her attacking position.

Shadepaw smiled, and got into a random defensing position.

Dovewing swiped her claw at Shadepaw's paw, but Shadepaw was smart enough to dodge it gracefully.

"Great job on that, but are you good enough for this?" smiled Dovewing and attacked Shadepaw in a flash.

Shadepaw stumbled back and fell into the bushes.

"Are you okay?" asked Dovewing, running up to Shadepaw.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment," answered Shadepaw, and dived deeper into the bushes.

He once again spotted the same she-cat he saw several days ago.

She was staring at the ground, and was still sobbing.

Shadepaw wanted to walk up to her, and tell her that he was the cat she knew and loved.

"Come on Shadepaw! Get over here!" yelled Dovewing.

Shadepaw felt something inside him...and it was hate...hate for Dovewing for taking him away from Amber...hate that she brought him to ThunderClan...hate for making him fall for her by being kind to him.

Why did his life have to be so rough?  
 **That ends today's chapter! Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!**

 **Question: Should Shadepaw be with Dovewing or Amber?**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks guys for reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Several moons had passed, and Shadepaw was almost ready to become a warrior. Little by little Shadepaw learned what was around ThunderClan, and saw the she-cat occasionally during training. Dovewing taught him many tricks on attacking, defense, and hunting!

He could feel love around Dovewing, and Jayfeather still despised him.

Everyday that had passed in ThunderClan, Shadepaw felt something in his heart, weighing him down.

"Shadepaw, you'll be a warrior in a moon," smiled Dovewing.

Shadepaw smiled back, he wondered what it would be like when he reached the warrior stage.

"The Gathering is today," mewed Dovewing.

Shadepaw's eyes glistened up, he forgot that today was the Gathering.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The moon was rising and the cats gathered around Bramblestar, to see who would go to the Gathering.

"Shadepaw, Dovewing, Ivypool, Snowbush, Lionblaze, and Fernsong will come with me to the Gathering...you too Jayfeather," announced Bramblestar.

Shadepaw bounced up excitedly, this was going to be amazing.

 **That ends today's chapter! The next chapter will be about the Gathering, cause I just had to end it here.**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	13. Chapter 12

**THE GATHERING! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

Shadepaw could feel excitement through his body.

Dovewing walked right next to Shadepaw, making Shadepaw feel comfortable.

"What are Gatherings like?" asked Shadepaw, staring at Dovewing comfortably.

"Gatherings are just times when all the Clans get together," answered Dovewing, smiling.

Suddenly the Clan stopped and they arrived at an island.

"This is where we have our Gatherings," whispered Dovewing.

Bramblestar got together with three other cats that Shadepaw had never seen before.

There were so many cats in the area that Shadepaw felt so small compared to the others.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" asked Bramblestar, staring at the three cats.

"I guess we will," muttered the first cat.

"WindClan has been doing quite fine, and have gotten three new kits!" smiled the first cat.

"Alright your turn ShadowClan," muttered the first cat.

"That was Onestar," whispered Dovewing to Shadepaw.

"We're fine, and have earned FIVE new kits! Your turn ThunderClan!" the second cat grumbled.

"That one was Rowanstar, sorta new to this 'leader' role," whispered Dovewing.

"We're also doing well, we have one new apprentice, Shadepaw! Finally, your turn RiverClan," smiled Bramblestar.

"We're as fine as any Clan can be. We have one new apprentice with the name of Amberpaw!" smiled the final cat.

"That one that just spoke is Mistystar," whispered Dovewing.

Shadepaw couldn't believe what he just heard...could the apprentice in RiverClan...be Amber?

 **That ends today's chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	14. Important Short Notice (Sorry)

**Yeah...it's been over a year now...and I find this story bad. It's too short and less detailed than I find appealing to my eye.**

 **So, I've decided to make a choice...I will rewrite this story or I'll write a different book with a completely different cast, but that new story would be a reboot of an old story, aka my first ever story, that I've ever written in my writing career (includes my main OC). I'll leave it up to you guys...if you're still around to read this message.**

 **Now I feel uncomfortable just putting this here...**

 **Well see ya guys soon, I guess...?**


End file.
